Revolution Memory thats you're give
by Mellia Tsuzumi Taoru
Summary: seperti di title, ini adalah fic revolusi dari MTYG yang dulu pernah saya buat lalu saya delete dan aku buat baru tapi dengan alur sama tapi dengan cerita berbeda bingung? mending liat aja langsung :D jangan lupa RnR ;) "Tersimpan kenangan antara Minato dan Kushina di masa lalu, kepindahan bukan akhir segalanya bahkan itu adalah sebuah awal yang baru bagi kehidupanya yang baru"


**Fic ini author persembahkan untuk semua author yang senior dan para readers sekalian M-_-M**

**Happy reading ^O^/ XD**

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimito**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Minato X Kushina**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Warning :Alur cepat yang aneh , OOC , Typo(s), alur yang membingungkan, EYD abal, dll.**

**Yang gak berkenan, lebih baik gak lihat :(**

**Di terima kritik saran, tapi bukan flame, dan saya anjurkan jangan menjadi silence reader, dan tolong hargai karya ini dengan memberikan jejak anda pada fic ini, gomene dan arigato gozaimasu minna :D**

* * *

**Gomene minna-san, sebenernya ini adalah sebuah Fic yang bernama "Special memory thats youre gift" tetapi karna setelah saya check, didalamnya berisi fic yang aneh serta sangat -alay- =_=**

**maka dari itu saya berfikiran untuk re upload, maka fic saya yang itu saya deleta lalu saya benahi dan saya upload kembali dengan sedikit tambahan bumbu cerita biasa, Arigatou bagi para reviewer dan readers yang dulu sudah mau mampir sejenak di fic alay saya =_=**

**dan saya ucapkan Hontouni gomenasai karena fic saya yang jelek T^T**

**HAPPY READ MINNA ! M._.M**

* * *

.

.

.

Pagi ini Kushina berangkat ke sekolah dengan tampang yang di tekuk-tekuk, saat melewati ruang kelas, sahabat baik Kushina yang bernama Mikoto bertanya.

"Hei, mukamu itu kenapa Kushi-chan ?" kata Mikoto sembari menarik kedua pipi Kushina dengan kedua tangan nya .

"Begini, kamu kenal sama Mizuki gak ? "kata Kushina setelah menyerah karena tarikan kencang Mikoto yang membuat pipinya terasa sangat perih !.

"Mmmm,, oh iya aku kenal, Mizuki anak kelas X-G itu kan ? memang kenapa sama dia ? oh ya , sebulan ini kamu dekat sama dia kan ?ciiieee,, apa mungkin dia nembak kamu tapi kamu lagi mikir-mikir, makanya wajahmu ketekuk-tekuk gituu ? "kata Mikoto sambil menggoda Kushina.

"Huh,, dengerin dulu kata-kata ku, kalau kamu bicara terus nanti aku ceritanya kapan ?"kata Kushina sambil pura-pura ngambek .

"Iya,, iyaa ,, jangan ngambek gitu donk ,, kalo gitu gimana kalo kamu ceritanya di ruang atas yang dipakai untuk lab Biologi ? tapi kamu taruh tas dulu," tawar Mikoto.

" Yaudah ! aku setuju aja " kata Kushina.

* * *

Setelah menaruh tas dan mencari tempat, akhirnya Mikoto dan Kushina langsung saja duduk dilantai bagian pojok balkon lab Biologi, karna disana sangat strategis bisa melihat deretan ruangan kelas X dengan jelas ( termasuk ruang kelas mereka).

"Yaudah, kalo ginikan nyaman , dan nggak ada yang bisa nguping !" kata Mikoto sembari membuka percakapan.

"Gini, kan kemarin Mizuki ngajak ketemuan di kebun belakang, terus di nembak aku !" sebelum Kushina melanjutkan ceritanya, Mikoto langsung saja menyela.

"ciiieeeee,,benerkan,,,truss kamu jawab apa ke Mizuki ?" kata Mikoto memotong kata-kata Kushina.

"Huhh kamu aja yang cerita, aku mau cerita aja gak bisa, kalau gitu kamu cerita sendirian aja ! daripada aku cerita tapi kamu nyolot dan motong ceritaku lagi !"kata Kushina agak ngambek.

"Iya deh gomene, kan aku udah minta maaf, cerita donk, please ?" kata Mikoto membujuk.

" Yaudah kalo gitu aku bakalan cerita lagi, tapi kalau kamu sampai nyela lagi,,, awas !" kata Kushina yang berhasil luluh.

"Kan Mizuki nembak aku, trus aku bilang begini sama Mizuki.

_"Eh_ _Mizuki, gomene aku gag bisa nerima perasaan kamu," _aku kan menjawab seperti itu dia langsung _Tanya._

_" Memang nya kenapa ? aku ngga salah sama kamu kan ? kamu benci sama aku ya ?" _kata Mizuki.

Trus aku jawab _"Aku nggak benci kamu kok, aku nolak kamu karena aku sudah punya orang yang aku sukai !"_ aku jawab gitu".

Sebelum Kushina melanjutkan cerita, Mikoto langsung bertanya "Lho emangnya siapa yang kamu sukai ? kok kamu nggak pernah cerita sama aku ?" kata Mikoto.

"Gini, kan dulu aku pindahan dari Suna, dan ke Konoha 3 tahun yan lalu saat aku masih kelas 6SD, aku memiliki nakama yang namanya Minato, dia itu dulu menurutku kelakuanya kayak banci, tapi orangnya baik banget,ganteng, pinter dsb. dan saat aku mau pindah, dia bilang sama aku begini ".

**FLASH BACK**

_**KUSHINA'S POV**_

_"Lho kok kamu mau pindah tapi mendadak ?"tanya Minato._

_"Gomene, tapi kata Otou-san, Tou-san sekeluarga dipindah kerjakan di Konoha." Kataku_

_"Mmm,, kamu berangkatnya kapan ?" Tanya Minato lagi._

_"Nanti sore, memang nya kenapa?" tanyaku agak grogi karena berhubung aku terlanjur suka sama Minato, dan Minatolah cinta pertamaku._

_"Mm kalau begitu, apakah nanti jam 2 siang kamu bisa keluar sebentar ke taman didekat rumahku dan rumah mu?" jawab Minato atas pertanyaanku._

_"Baiklah !" jawabku._

* * *

_**NORMAL POV**_

_Saat waktu pertemuan, ternyata Minato membawa sebuah kalung dan berkata._

_"Saat di Konoha, kamu jangan melupakan aku ya, saat kamu pulang nanti aku akan serius dengan perasaanku, tapi sekarang yang bisa aku katakan Cuma aishiteru, gomene jika aku tidak bisa berkata tsukiatte kudasai ?* tapi ingatlah kata-kata ku dan baik–baiklah di Konoha , aku pasti akan menunggu kepulanganmu." Kata Minato sambil memakaikan kalung itu keleher Kushina._

_"Aku juga tidak akan melupakan mu selamanya Karena kamu adalah orang yang sangat special yang pernah aku kenal, aku janji aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaanku ini sampai kita bertemu lagi entah kapan! Tetapi kamu juga harus janji bahwa kamu tidak akan melupakan perasaan mu padaku ne ?" kata Kushina sambil menjulurkan jari kelingking, dan Minato pun juga langsung mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari Kushina._

_lalu sekarang Minato dan Kushina sudah sepakat berjanji. sebelum pergi dari taman , karena ingin membalas kalung Minato, Kushina langsung memberikan cincin yang saat itu Ia pakai. Setelah berpamitan dengan semuanya termasuk dengan Minato, Kushina dan keluarganya pun langsung pergi menuju ke Konoha._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

**KUSHINA'S POV**

"Begitu ceritanya !" kataku sambil mengakhiri cerita.

"Berarti dari dulu sampai sekarang kamu masih tidak bisa melupakan nya ?, berarti kalung yang kamu pakai ini pemberian dari Minato ?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menunjuk kalung yang aku kenakan di leherku.

"Hehehehe iya," kataku sambil cengengesan.

"Makanya kamu nggak pernah melepaskan kalung itu ya ?" Tanya Mikoto sambil menyelidik.

"Iyaa, karena mungkin tidak sadar aku ketemu dengan Minato, dan lalu Minato bisa mengenali kalung ini" jawabku.

"Oh ya, lalu tentang Mizuki gimana ?" Tanya Mikoto kembali ke topic awal.

"Kan setelah aku bilang aku punya orang yang aku sukai, lalu dia bertanya siapa orang nya, lalu aku menceritakan kisahku tadi, kamu tau apa tanggapanya ?" kataku pada Mikoto dengan emosi yang menggebu-gebu.

"Emang Mizuki jawab apa ? kok kamu sampai Marah kayak gitu ?" balas Mikoto yang tahu kebetean ku hari ini.

"Masak Mizuki jawab.

_"Kan udah 3 tahun yang lalu, harusnya kamu kan sudah bisa melupakan dia, kan dulu kalian janji pada saat masih anak- anak mungkin Minato nya juga sudah lupa sama kamu, mendingan kamu lupain si Minato aja, trus kamu bisa coba pacaran sama aku kan ?"_

"Bete banget kan ? " kata ku dengan emosi penuh.

"Masak ?, ya ampun, mendingan kamu nggak kenal aja sama orang yang sifat nya seperti itu, dia suka orang tapi maksain keinginan nya sendiri, ih kalau aku jadi kamu udah aku gampar tu si Mizuki biar ku gencet-gencet dia sampai lembek ! eh, trus kamu jawab apa sama Mizuki ?" Tanya Mikoto yang udah mulai ikut tersulut emosinya karena mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Lalu aku jawab..."

**Flash back**

_"__A-apa katamu!" bentak Kushina._

_"__Kau harus segera melupakan Minato-mu itu" kata Mizuki._

_"__Tidak akan! Dia adalah nakamaku yang sangat berharga serta dia adalah cinta pertamaku, jadi lebih baik kau pergi sekarang atau aku akan menghajarmu sampai habis!" jawab Kushina dengan engepalkan tanganya erat-erat._

_"__Huaa! Habanero red!" teriak Mizuki lalu lari menjauh dari Kushina._

_"__Hhh, dasar menyebalkan!" kata Kushina._

**_Flashback off_**

"Begitulah."kata Kushina.

"Wah, kau hebat Kushi-chan" kata Mikoto sambil memberikan acungan jempol, bagi Kushina saat ini Mikoto terlihat seperi teman sekelasnya yang bernama Gay dengan senyum berkilau serta acungan jempol.

"Hehehe arigatou Miko-chan" balas Kushina.

"Oh iya, Kushi-chan, aku juga mau curhat" kata Mikoto lalu terlihat bahwa ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi murung.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Ayolah jangan seperti ini Mikoto, cerialah seperti kau yang biasanya nee?" kata Kushina.

"Hm, Baiklah Kushi-chan" kata Mikoto lalu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya kepada Kushina.

"Begini, Kushi-chan, kemarin kamu juga ikut ekskul basket kan ?, kamu juga tahu kan kejadian kemarin ?" curhat Mikoto kepada Kushina.

**FLASHBACK**

_Sore ini, matahari bersinar lebih cerah dari biasanya, bisa dibilang hari ini sangatlah panaaaaass ~._

_Dan seperti sore biasanya, hari itu Mikoto dan Kushina sedang mengikuti ekskul yang mereka pilih, yakni mereka mengikuti ekskul basket._

_Dan seperti biasa, kegiatan ekskul diawali dengan doa bersama terlebih dahulu, baru mereka melakukan pemanasan, dan pada saat yang sama, sore ini, Fugaku yang seorang wakil ketua Osis sedang istirahat, jika ditanya mengapa Fugaku belum pulang, itu dikarenakan adanya rapat Osis untuk mendiskusikan Festival sekolah yang ke-46, tetapi karena rapat yang dimulai dari istirahat kedua itu belum selesai sampai pulang sekolah, maka para anggota Osis diperolehkan istirahat sekedar pulang kerumah ataupun hanya makan, karena rumah Fugaku yang bisa dibilang AGAK jauh jika dilalui dengan berjalan (karna Fugaku tidak membawa sepeda, atau kendaraan lain, serta jika menggunakan bus, sama saja karna tempat pemberhentian busnya hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari rumah -istana- Fugaku), maka Fugaku memutuskan untuk tidak pulang kerumahnya, dan waktu istirahat yang dia miliki dia gunakan untuk mengamati ekskul yang sedang beraktivitas._

_"Ganbatte-ne, ayo lari lebih cepat lagi ! ganbateee" teriak manager klub basket untuk menyemangati._

_"OSH" kata anggota klub basket bersamaan._

_Tetapi karna Mikoto sibuk bertukar pandang dengan Fugaku, dan karna tidak hati-hati (tidak memperhatikan jalan), kaki Mikoto tersandung dan dia jatuh terjerembab._

_melihat kejadian itu, Fugaku, yang diimajinasikan oleh Mikoto langsung datang menanyakan keadaanya dan langsung menggendong Mikoto ala bridal style dan membawanya ke UKS. Tetapi kenyataanya, Fugaku malah hanya melihat Mikoto sambil terdiam, dia melihat Mikoto tanpa membantunya, sampai ada seseorang dari klub yang mau memapah Mikoto menuju ke UKS._

_Tanpa sepengetahuan Mikoto, ada raut wajah yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari wajah datar milik Fugaku. Saat Fugaku akan menyusul Mikoto ke UKS saat itu juga langsung ada pengumuman yang mengatakan bahwa seluruh anggota Osis diperkenankan untuk segera berkumpul di ruang Osis untuk melanjutkan rapat yang tadi sempat berhenti._

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Iya, aku tahu " jawab Kushina atas pertanyaan Mikoto.

"Kamu juga tahukan saat Fugaku malah nyuekin aku ?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Iya, aku juga tahu "jawab Kushina lagi.

"Memang ada apa sih ?" Tanya Kushina.

"Ada apa ? kamu bertanya ada apa ?, kamu lihat kan, kemarin Fugaku bukanya nolong aku, dia malah diam aja tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.?!" Kata Mikoto menggebu-gebu.

"Mungkin Fugaku ada keperluan mendadak?" kata Kushina berusaha menenangkan Mikoto.

"Tapi setidaknya dia bisa menjengukku sebentar bukan ?!" kata Mikot lagi.

"Hhh sudahlah Miko-chan, dari pada kau marah-marah seperti ini bukanya lebih baik kau bertanya langsung saja kepada Fugaku tentang hal ini?" saran Kushina.

"Um, baiklah Kushi-chan" jawab Mikoto akhirnya.

**~TBC~**

* * *

_tsukiatte kudasai ? : _maukah kamu jadi pacarku ? (kalau tidak salah)

* * *

mellia: akhirnya bisa re upload T^T

kushi : iya :D selamat !

mellia : arigatou kushi-chan XD

miko : wah iya, udah upload :D yokatta, selamat !

mellia : arigatou minna-san T^T

miko, kusi: douita mellia :D

* * *

**MINA SAN YANG UDAH MAU REVIEW, ALERT, BAHKAN NGE FAV, ARIGATOUU BANGET T^T**

**BERKAT KALIANLAH MELLIA MAU RE UPLOAD FIC INI, ARIGATOUUU T^T**

ARIGATO MINNA-SAN KARNA KALIAN SEMUA MAU MEMBACANYA, APA LAGI KALAU KALIAN MAU NGE REVIEW !, ARIGATO MINNA-SAN !

DAN UNTUK MINA YANG UDAH NUNGGU FIC NYA MELLIA YANG LAIN YANG BELUM END, GOMENNASAI, KARNA BUKANYA UPDATE CHAP BARU, MALAH BUAT FIC BARU. DIKARENAKAN, FOLDER NYA YANG HILANG, JADI SEMUA DATANYA JUGA HILANG :'(

DAN KARENA INI ADALAH FIC SASUNARU HURT PERTAMA AUTHOR, JADI GOMEN JIKA JELEK BANGET.

POKOKNYA ARIGATOOOO + GOMEN BGT DEH :3

M-_-M

DAN UNTUK FIC KALI INI, MAAF, KALAU MELIA BELUM BISA MEMBERIKAN FIC YANG MEMUASKAN :'(

DAN 1 YANG MELLIA INGINKAN :

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

V

I

E

W

!


End file.
